


Chemistry of War

by eclecticfandomer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Order of the White Lotus, Soldiers and Spies, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticfandomer/pseuds/eclecticfandomer
Summary: Aang was never found so someone else stepped in- The White Lotus. The White Lotus, controlled by regional grandmasters, searches for the Avatar using their operatives- benders and non benders alike. When Zuko, an operative, is tasked with finding the Avatar at all cost, what will he do? Furthermore, when a certain waterbender becomes his partner in crime, what will their missions look like?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Chemistry of War

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Welcome to another story by yours truly! Hopefully this version is better. Anyways, I have notes about how old everybody is and the timeline that exists so far.
> 
> Born on winter solstice (sometimes late fall or early winter) Zuko: war room @ 16 + burned → eye is dead and more extensive damage. A year and a half at sea doing shit (AKA looking for the avatar in the temples while Iroh reports to the White Lotus). *I have other stuff planned out but I won't ruin it for you.
> 
> Born late winter Katara: mother died @ 9. Went to NWT with her family. Trained in both healing and waterbending until mastery @ 16. *I feel comfortable telling you this much. Anything else would ruin certain stuff for you.
> 
> The only pairing I'm even thinking about right now is a slow burn Zutara. Anything and everything is on the table at this point in time. 
> 
> I don't know who the avatar is and (Thanks Kangaroo2010s Author Notes) i'm not sure I even want an avatar in my story. 
> 
> I will start every chapter with an updated timeline so you know how old everybody is bc it will get confusing.
> 
> Without further ado: A new and improved version of Chemistry of War  
> Also review!

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom: Early Winter ~2 Years after Banishment

“Where is he now? And have we finally found the girl yet?” The greying man in Council colors asked.

Iroh was a patient man. It was preferable to wait, to watch and scout for an opening, to bring their defenses crashing down around them as they lay on their backs, than to siege and fight with brute numbers. The other old men in the room were getting on his last nerve. Five hours of useless circles would do that to a person. However this was necessary. The grandmasters had to get together every year, this being no different or more special than the last. He wasn't all here though, pieces of him- a larger piece than he would readily admit -was with the boy he called his son. Letting go of him was, easily, the hardest thing he had ever done since the death of his blood son. 

“... contact with the girl should come soon. We just haven't been able to get her alone...”

So, as Iroh sat here, debating on leaving the other old and powerful souls to their discreet meddling, he thought of fire and sacrifice and wisdom. “If he is following the laid path then he should have found passage into the archipelago,” Iroh didn't know who he interrupted, but they asked the question of him nonetheless, “from there comes Piandao and the mastery over the sword.”

A grisly old man amongst grisly old people looked up from his tea, a frown marring his features, the thin scar over his right eye dancing in the light of the candles scattered around the group. “How has his fire been since the accident? It is imperative that he grows to surpass even you, should the avatar fail or not be found.” His tea, heated by firebending, had become bitter with the overcooked leaves, just as age had embittered the grisly old man.

The accident.

It was always called the accident. Hilarious really, there was no accident about it. “He used his fire to escape the boat and fake his death. Admiral Jee delivered him goods before he left to embark on his journey. Besides that, he still shies away from any and all fire. Even the smallest candle. He is severely traumatized. Do not expect him to recover so easily.”

The frown deepened, how it seemed impossible. “If he will not use fire then how will he be able to carry out the necessary missions? How can we, in good conscience, call him a possibility?”

“Jeong Jeong,” Iroh addressed the other, scarred, firebender, “he needs time. I'm positive we can get him up and running as an operative once his training with Piandao is completed.” In truth, Iroh was sure of nothing. A deep guilt had settled within his stomach because it was him. It was his fault that Zuko had even gone into the war room to begin with. Even though it was Zuko's mouth that said the inevitable words, it was Iroh who had overridden the guards and allowed him to be put into that position. Guilt was the serpent that fed on hostile inner thoughts. It was all Iroh could really think about when it came to the accident. “How is the waterbender? I hear she has really taken a liking to the Northern Water Tribe the last few years. How long has it been now?” 

The water grandmasters face softened infinitesimally. A slight upturn of the stationary frown here, and a slight softening of the eyes there. His granddaughter was the only person to ever bring a sliver of joy to his face. “Her family moved up after the death of her mother 7 years ago.”

“And she is 16 no?” Iroh tried, he really did. When he would look back on this moment he would swear to himself and others that he gave it his all. That didn't stop a sliver of what had to be a downright mischievous smile from peaking out.

Even in the harsh candlelight, Iroh could see Pakkus downturned features. It was no secret that Iroh was the self-proclaimed ‘matchmaker’ of the White Lotus and her affiliates. “Onto the most important part, yes?” Iroh eyed the men and women warily. They had all been waiting for this moment- it was, after all, why they had called the meeting in the first place. “After searching for over a year and a half around every known temple and interviewing the remaining Air refugees, we have found nothing we didn't already know. The only person rumored to have conducted the test on the Air Nomads was the Order member Gyatso. We all know what befell him. We know nothing about our missing Air avatar or, if they're even alive still.”

“So you have wasted the last almost two years prancing around with your nephew with nothing to show?”

Iroh didn't know who spoke the words. The room was filled with prominent men and women within the Order, all cloaked in the blue and white garb.

“Have you ever stopped to think that the Air avatar might have died in Sozin's attack? We could have a Water, Earth, or even Fire avatar now. With the way this world is progressing, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch.”

A sigh sounded from across the table. “Of course we have thought of that.” The figure moved closer and Iroh could just make out the face of Aunt Wu. “That is why we have been trying to find and monitor the most powerful and willing benders from all of the bending abilities. Which brings us back to the Earthbender girl. She's young but talented. Her parents have been impossible to contact though.”

“My Granddaughter will be up for mastery when I return to the Northern Water Tribe. For only being there for 7 years she has come surprisingly far.” Pakku spoke with a softened tone. As one of the only known Southern Water benders, and since the south was expecting the next water avatar, the Order had taken a special interest in her. 

“She will also be up for a healing mastery as Pakku neglected to tell the council.” A woman piped up. She was also adorned in the dark colors of the Council. However she did have a light blue stone necklace on. “Both water masteries are not only unheard of but should also take 15 years or more. She has managed to accomplish this in a mere 7.”

“So,” The air representative Tenzin spoke up, “we have the two girls as possibilities. I move to nominate a young protégé of mine named Aang. He has shown remarkable dedication to the ways of the Air Nomads and a continued excellence to Airbending. Who is our Fire possibility?”

Throughout the proceedings the topic of a Firebender avatar was strictly taboo. Even though the Fire Nation was hurting because of the war, Fire Nation White Lotus members were few and far between and there was always a hesitation before talking with the Fire members. There had been talk, in the past, of Zuko being the Fire possibility. He had the want and the drive but not the ingrained talent that all other avatars had. And now, after the accident, Zuko as the Fire possibility looked less and less likely. “It is well known that the Princess Azula is a protégé. Even going as far as to create lightning at the young age of 14. She is, however, under the close supervision and tutelage of Ozai.” Iroh knew what would befall his niece if she was indeed the Fire avatar. “If she is the avatar and she discovers this, then all we will have is a henchman of Ozai. She has been corrupted by my brother. I move to nominate no Fire possibility. We cannot and must not nominate Azula and none of you, after Zuko's reluctance to be around fire, will be willing to nominate him.”

He was right afterall. A glance around the room told him that much. Besides, it was better for everyone that they table the discussion to a time where a Fire avatar was more… welcomed. As it was, the council could be unpredictable. 

“Now that we've gotten that out of the way, how has the harvests been for trade?...”

Iroh was a patient man. He truly, truly, was. However if he had to sit through another report without even decent tea- not good tea, decent tea- he was going to set something on fire.

Crescent Island Port: Late Fall ~1.5 years after Banishment

His uncle's eyes bore into his soul, reading his life as he had lived it. And, as his uncle Iroh held Zuko's face in his hands, eyes to eye, noses almost touching, Zuko only felt nothing. “Yes uncle. I believe I am ready.”

A hairs breadth away, Iroh watched him- his son -atleast in every way that mattered, search longingly around his tapestry lined road. “The plan is foolproof and is going down tonight. They don't need to find a body… just… the flames will work. It's up to you now. Are you sure you are ready to die?”

“Yes.” 

His uncle just nodded along. There was nothing left to say. Irohs network of informants had notified him weeks ago of the assassaination attempt on his nephew, his son. Others had tried and failed and, between Ozai and other forces fighting the war, Zuko was a popular target. Even though he wasn't the heir, many believed that killing him would deal a significant blow to the morale of the Fire Nation and the royal family. Many also believed that Zuko received his scar from a rogue training accident… people were not to be believed. 

All that was left to do was to spend time. Wait until most of the crew had left, then have Admiral Jee escort the General off of the ship, before waiting a few buildings over. The pirates would have power, not stealth. Their shadows would be obvious, even in the low light of the twilight hours. Hauling the blasting jelly- no doubt gotten from the Fire Nation - would be loud as it clattered onto the steel decks. 

It was this noise, only a few hours after his uncle had left, that alerted Zuko to the beginning of their mission. When his uncle notified him of the assassaination attempt, Zuko felt a little relieved. The past few years had not been kind to him and, after finding nothing but refugees from the various nations in the air temples, the hunt for the Avatar was pretty much over. Either the crew, who all had families (but were also in hot water for various illicit acts), his uncle, and him would run around the deserted northern shores of the Southern Water Tribe finding nothing but ice and the occasional polar bear dog, or they could stop trying and maybe send his crew home. Everyone wanted to go home, it was just Zuko's fault they were with him instead.

Pondering this and more, Zuko sat, waiting for the next act of this malicious play to arrive. The clattering that echoed down the hall of the deserted metal ship was the pirates on board with their jelly, his uncle wasn't due back for another few hours.

Before the proverbial shit hit the fan, and long before the actual shit hit the fan, he and Iroh had talked about scenarios like this and, now, it was finally time to enact that plan. He was done. It was finally time to turn around and finally put up a fight. A chuckle almost escaped his lips as he walked down the empty corridor, mask tied and resting against the back of his neck, lightly holding his sheathed dual daos against his back. It wouldn’t due for the pirates to hear a mover right before the main event. 

If only I had put up a fight then.

If he had though, and he and Iroh had gone in circles over this particular topic, a fate worse than a giant scar, mild hearing loss, and a blind left eye would have befallen him. 

As he made his way deeper, into the underbelly of the steel monster he had commanded for the last year and a half, emotion bled out of him and a quick resolve settled into place. Steps -that's all it was. Just… one step of the plan after another. Wait and sit, the noise of the pirates would be more than enough to alert Zuko to intruders. Gather the only things he cared about: his swords he had begun training in years ago and a mask from a story long forgotten. Make his way slowly down to the deepest part of the ship. Wait for the inevitable sound of explosions and for the fire to grow closer. 

No matter how many times he had imagined and waited for this moment, he was not prepared. Even after going over and over and over it, even after practicing the moves- without fire of course -with his uncle, he was still not prepared for the terror that had taken ahold of him. 

He heard it in his right ear far before he saw it with his eye. The unmistakable sound of fire and air pressurizing cascaded down the hallway and into the open coal fires that fueled the ship. 

He heard it all around him, the cheering of the crowds and the quiet deadly voice of his father. He heard it before he saw the fire, deep red with a center of white perfection.

So, when the fire finally barreled around the corner, he was not ready. However, at the end of the day, that didn't matter. It wasn't years of training, it wasn't years of learning to survive in hostile environments like the palace, it wasn't even the thousands of repetitions throughout the past few weeks. When his arms moved, they were not of his own accord. All he saw was the fire wrapping around him as the steel of the ship ripped apart. Rivets flew and water breached into the hull, sucking the ship down to the port's sea bed below. And, even through everything, the only thing he could remember was being blinded.

“You're a disgrace!”

Then he passed out.

The Northern Water Tribe: Early Winter ~6.5 Years since The Move

“Good. Next time keep your arms up and anticipate what she is going to do.” Pakku told Nanuck. He was standing across the field watching the ensuing battle, and Katara's subsequent victory, between her and Nanuck. He called the match and pulled the students in. “Now I have already nominated those who I believe are ready for mastery and, in early spring, we will test that. Class dismissed.”

He was always like that, short and curt with everyone, as if he didn't have the time or energy to converse. She knew where he was headed afterward though. Exactly 15 minutes after the last training session of the day he would sit with her grandmother Kanna while they sipped tea and talked. 

Meanwhile Katara would practice healing in Yugoda’s infirmary, slowly working on those that she injured and coming closer and closer to a healing mastery. After 7 years of the same routine, day in and day out, she was rather surprised when her master Yugoda pulled her aside for a ‘chat’. 

“You know that the Waterbending Mastery is a long battle against multiple masters. The Healing Mastery is a little bit different. I will have to make sure that you can heal the normal scrapes and bumps and the first major injury to come in- whatever that may be.” Katara knew that healing would be different. You can't just injure someone for the sake of healing them. It was inhumane and just plain wrong. 

Katara nodded in understanding. “So the first one that comes in is mine? Regardless of severity?” 

“Yes.” She replied. Yugoda looked a little hesitant, her eyes a tad clouded in thought. “You have heard of our brothers and sisters in the swamplands, yes? Well, I would like for you to go and learn from them for a year or so. I believe it will provide an insight into their culture and abilities. However, you will have to convince your old coot of a grandfather if you have a chance of going.”

Katara just nodded again. It should be simple enough to convince Pakku. He would bend to whatever Kanna wished. If she just happened to wish for her only and favorite granddaughter to learn from the swampbenders… Surely Pakku couldn't say no without risking her wrath.

She thanked her master and left, it was time for dinner and working to convince her Gran- Gran.

When she arrived at their ice house within the city the smells of sea prunes and Oolong tea, a favorite of her Gran Grans since the Fire Nation man showed up years upon years ago.

“You know you're not supposed to be here. Someone, my daughter or her husband, will know.” 

A very young Katara could hear her Grandmother's voice floating softly from the living room as she peaked around the corner of their Southern Water Tribe igloo. It was rare that her Gran Gran would stay up after shooing a 7 year old Katara, and 8 year old Sokka, to bed. Even more rare was that Gran Gran was staying up with a man. His voice was quieter than hers- and younger. The deep rumbling that was obvious of a male, kind of like her fathers. Curious, Katara moved to peek around the corner to look at him. She locked eyes with the man. He had eyes like fire. She had never seen eyes like fire before.

“Hello young one! You must be Katara. Your grandmother was just telling me about your waterbending. I would love to see it. My names Iroh.”

Slowly, because people with the fire eyes were to be feared as her father always said, she walked into the warm room. Tripping over the long blue shirt she was wearing as a nightgown, Karata made her way to stand by her Gran Gran. Her grandmother gave her a small nudge to begin.

Katara looked at the fire eyes. They looked like the fire you would use to make food and boil water on. Soft and caring, yet underneath there was the illusion of something you could touch and be comforted by. Her brother had tried to touch the soft fire once and he got really hurt. His eyes were contained, an illusion of the soft fire. Yet, he looked excited.

She grabbed a cup of water and sat down. “I don't know where I will be going next,” the man with the soft fire eyes continued, as she pulled a stream of water from the cup and began playing with it, “but I will not be able to come back.” She wound it up and around her body, not letting it touch her skin. “There is talk of trying to take Ba Sing Se. It will never happen but if I am to maintain a believable cover then I must go there.” Back and forth, the water travelled like a serpent as did the soft fire eyes. They tracked her movements. “Anyway the reason I came is because the White Lotus is looking for possible avatars. Katara might be one of them. My father is also thinking about the notion of a southern Waterbender being the avatar. She may be in danger.”

Her grandmother scoffed and Katara looked up, dropping the water that was winding around her head onto her clothes. “What would you wish us to do? Move our entire family to the Northern Water Tribe? Allow them to hold my grandchildren captive and my daughter and son in law paraded around in chains? They have no respect for anyone except their own superiority. Katara will chafe under the restrictions and they will enjoy having the Southern Chief in their city. If we move there then they will truly own The South.”

Own the South? Katara shook her head. She didn't understand. Why would someone want the south? It was barren and desolate to those who came from afar. Why would someone care about a smattering of villages that only saw the grass for a few months of the year? Katara was just confused. 

She picked the water cup up and set it on the counter. The adults went back to talking about the south and other people from far off places. She had heard stories from her Gran Gran about a place with fire everywhere and thin tall trees. Gran Gran had told her of mountains that touched the sky and cities with a thousand- thousand people in it. They were fantastic stories filled with princesses and princes and a world in peace, not pieces. 

“... just be careful. Please. I'll be off now.”

“What blend is this? You always make it when you come over, yet i've never heard you say it.”

“Oolong my dear Kanna. Oolong. I'll give Pakku your regards.”

Pakku? Who was Pakku? Katara moved over to where the man was. She waved at him.

“You know Kanna, I have a nephew around her age. Maybe next time I'll bring him by to play. They could be good friends you know.”

Katara thought hard about this. Did she want a new friend? She really liked Ninaliuk and her dollies. Did she want a friend? A friend who was a boy? “Who is he?” She spoke up without thinking.

He chuckled in response. Seemingly amused by her question. “His name is Zuko.”

Ever since that day, whenever they had some, Kanna always had a pot of Oolong. The slightly woody smells wafted even through the closed doors. Katara shrugged off her coat as she entered the main room in the house. The fire was going strong and Kanna stood peering into the pot on the wood stove. Pakku was seated at the table, steaming cup of tea in his hands, Kannas almost empty cup was placed in the seat next to him. She could hear the sounds of Sokka in the other room, back from warrior training early. 

She greeted her Gran Gran and Pakku before walking back to her room across from Sokkas. She was in the process of taking her snow boots off as he came barrelling in, nearly throwing the lightweight door off the hinges, struggling to tie the ties on his long fur- lined shirt. Katara just sighed at his appearance, half on pants under a misbuttoned long shirt and missing both of his socks.

“So where's the fire?” She asked Sokka who was only a little over a year older than her, although the way he ran about you'd never know it, had just turned 17.

“Don't laugh,” he said, eyes sharp and serious, “I've managed to get a date with Yue and I can't figure out what to wear.” Katara motioned for him to enter further into her room. She pulled off his long shirt and straightened the dark blue tunic underneath.

“Isn't Yue betrothed to Hahn?” She replied. After straightening his tunic she motioned to him to straighten his pants. “Does Chief Arnook know you are going out with his daughter?” He tied his pants and slipped his arms into his dress shirt. “And where are you guys even going to go? Everyone knows who you both are and that she's betrothed.” Katara buttoned and began tying the loose ties.

“Don't worry. I don't know where we're going yet but I have a plan.”

“Oh, the master Sokka has a plan? Pray tell what is your master plan.” Katara was done now. Stepping back to look at her work she deemed him acceptable. “You know you're going to have to do this yourself one day. I won't be here forever to do this for you.”

“And pray tell,” he said mimicking her, “where do you plan on going? There's nothing for women to do here but marry young, pump out babies, and live a vanilla life.”

She turned to stare at the solid walls of her room. He was right. Either she marry young or she leave like her grandmother did. She knew she wasn't the perfect mold of a Waterbending woman. As one of the only women who were healers and combat learners, she wasn't the picture of a Northern woman. She didn't know why she was allowed to learn both, just that she was the only one excelling. All the other women had failed out of the program- either because of their lack of dedication or their inability to progress at the rate she was. Maybe that was it. Maybe she just needed to leave. Go to the swampbenders and go from there. She turned back toward her brother. “Then I'll leave.”

Sokka's brow furrowed like he hadn't heard her. He cocked his head and stared at her. It wasn't a kind stare, it was laced with confusion. Like she was a puzzle and he needed to figure it out. Figure her out. “Why? Why would you leave?”

“Because I'm not happy here. There's a difference between being happy and being content. I want my happy and it's not here.” She knew how dejected she sounded. “Just… go on your date and have a good time.”

Either he didn't know what to say or he didn't want to say what was on his mind. He just nodded and left the room. A damn near unreadable mask plastered with cement on his face as he left. 

Katara changed quickly and joined Gran Gran and Pakku in the main room of their ice house. By now the dinner was finished and ready to eat and the fire had dulled to a soft crackling that glowed across the fur-lined walls. 

“... came over and talked to me. She went on about a great opportunity for Katara once she completes a mastery over both healing and Waterbending. Have you talked to Yugoda yet Katara?” There was a faint glimmer in her eye. Of course Yugoda would have gotten Gran Gran in on the swampbenders. 

“Yah she talked with me.” Katara replied feigning disinterest. “She told me about the swampbenders and how I could learn about various waterbending abilities from them.”

Pakku frowned over his bowl. “What exactly are you saying Katara?” He almost seemed cautious.

“I wish to learn from the swampbenders. They could help me learn more about healing and specialized combat techniques that we don't have in the north.”

“They’re uncivilized- savages even. What could you possibly learn from some unclothed barbarians? No its better you stay up in the north. I hear that Nanuck has a thing for you. He would certainly make a good match.”

Her eyes flashed. So that was it. Pakku wanted her to stay in the north and pump out future warriors while she played house with a man no more humble than the rest! “I want to learn from the swampbenders.” she managed to ground out. She could not lose her temper here, it would just backfire. “It would really mean a lot to me to be able to learn from other people who have knowledge to share.”

“What could they teach you that we don't have here? Their peoples are so different. Do you think youre ready for that big of a culture change?And their women are so liberal. You would not be able to fit in.”

“And what's wrong with a liberal woman... hmm?” That was when she knew her grandmother had won. 

A couple days later it was official. Katara would be travelling out with the warriors in the spring. They would diverge from one another in Omashu after passing through the Earth Kingdom using the large rivers and lakes. Once in Omashu the warriors would wait to meet up with her father, who was leading the fight for the water tribes, and Katara would be in the Foggy Swamp less than a week later. It was no surprise when Katara completed her mastery of both healing and combat waterbending in the late fall, winning the battles handedly.

The only thing she was told by Pakku before she left was to wait for someone to get her over a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey-o! So at the top I take time to complain and prep you. Down here I take up your time to explain some shit you might wanna know or I might want you to know. All of the characters have been aged up. I find it easier (and a shit ton more believable) for their ages to be older. Now most, if not all, of my writing is inspired or has been touched by various ff authors on this site. I do not intend to steal or take anything but my ideas about entities like the swamp benders or even Yugoda have been influenced by writers like Emletish and hootowl and burningice. I'll call them out when I can and remember them accurately but if you want a more comprehensive list then Ill make one!
> 
> I read ff before I ever had the tiniest inkling of writing it. All of what I write is influenced by my favorite authors. I never learned how to write stories. People don't comment and tell me how I'm doing and all I've ever been taught was how to write to inform. I can pump out an informational essay like no one's business but I was never taught how to write in a setting like this. All of my writing is influenced by ff authors because that's how I learned to write. I looked at what they did, how they formatted their paragraphs and how they controlled dialogue. Everything I saw and liked, I used. Some pieces will seem familiar because ff has taught me more about creative writing than a traditional classroom. 
> 
> Like I said: I will call out the authors that influence me as I see them.
> 
> There is a poll on my FF account (same handle as this one) where you can either vote for this story or Colors to be written after I finish Happenstance. 
> 
> Read, review, and vote on my poll!


End file.
